


Kairos

by scftwoojins



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftwoojins/pseuds/scftwoojins
Summary: In a world torn apart and in chaos, nine boys hold the chance to go back in time to stop the events that tore the world apart.





	Kairos

B.C.

Something was always off. I always knew I was meant for bigger things. Some called me stupid for believing that the world could change and go back to the way it was.

But I always believed.

K.W.

I collapsed to my knees, staring at where my home once stood. I can’t speak. My throat is constricting as I let out a choked sob. The ash beneath my knees was everything I ever loved. Everyone I ever loved.

As the new dawn arises, I rise to my feet and take a pledge. A pledge to change things. 

L.M.

I’m nothing compared to some of these boys. I’m just a guard.

What could I possibly do to save this war torn planet?

S.C.

I feel my lungs constricting as I panic, attempting to break the surface of the water. I couldn’t die. Not when I had people counting on me.

I can’t die just yet.

H.H.

The air is thin as I struggle through the snow, praying to whatever I could think of that I’d make it. I had to.

For them.

H.J.

As I stare into the ruins made by man, I shake as I realize that this is it. The end. This war can’t be won. Why do we still fight it? And suddenly I know what I have to do.

I have to fight.

L.F.

I run from the guards, hiding behind a corner and holding my breath as their footsteps thunder past.

‘Find the boy made of stardust!’ They keep yelling.

K.S.

This is the world I chose. This is the life I made. This is the price I paid. And as I collapse to my knees, staring at the blood covered figure. I ask myself,

Was it worth it?

Y.J.

I knew deep down, we couldn’t do it. But that small strand of hope in me that came to me in my mother and my brother’s voices told me we could.

And maybe...we could.

S.K.

We may be the scum of society. We may come from the dirtiest parts of town. 

And we will save the world.


End file.
